User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S4 Ep. 8 (Results
Welcome ladies. For this challenge...no one is safe. You all represent the tops and bottoms of the challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Courtney Act Aja: Aquaria: Viper: You started off strong and I thought you were funny in the beginning. However, it slwoly kept getting less and less funny from you. The ending was pretty weak and I really hated your roast of Nick, like literally reading it, I heard crickets. Next up...Kim Chi Aja: Aquaria: Viper: I quite liked your roasts, they short and sweet and I got them. However, I do feel Yuhua and Monique overshadowed you in this challenge. I know you for being very shady so to see you not rising to the top this challenge disappoints me. Next up...Miz Cracker Aja: Aquaria: Viper: For a comedy challenge, to find you in the bottom is surprising. I got zero funny from you, I got no Cracker from your roasts and I didn't really get it to be honest. It seems that now you've plateud. Next up...Monique Heart Aja: Aquaria: Viper: After getting the first win, you stumbled for bit but now it seems you're getting control again. I liked your roasts, even thought you used Nina's read in Season 9, I still liked your roasts and one of the funniest in my opinion, Keep up the good work Next up...Nicki Minaj Aja: Aquaria: Viper: I liked your roasts, they were really good but I will say that they took me a while to get. Once I did understand them, I found them funny. As for your look, I really like it, it just seems you're turning look after look. Last up...Yuhua Hamasaki Aja: Aquaria: Viper: You had the best roasts of the night in my opinion, you just went in and murdered the girls. I also like how you roasted me for something other than my eyes *looks to the other queens*. Your really proving yourself to be a frontrunner for this competition Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the discord channels, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Nicki Minaj You turned it out on the runway and your roasts were just right... You're safe. Miz Cracker Unfortunately, your roasts were...underdone... I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. Yuhua Hamasaki Unlike some people, your roasts were unique and most importantly...perfectly cooked... Condragulations you are the winner of this challenge! You have earned an advantage in the next challenge. Monique Heart After a very rocky performance, tonight you rose to the top... You're safe. Kim Chi You did not serve us a well seasoned roast... You're safe. Courtney Act Your performance tonight, marks the end of your perfect record... I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Executive Realness. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in...and I've made my decision! Miz Cracker Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. Courtney Act You are a fierce competitor and although tonight you might've stumbled... I believe that it is not your time to go... Shantay you also stay! Both of you better step it up for next time because there's only room for 1 double save. Category:Blog posts